vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
131966-what-did-you-do-to-the-boxing-fab-challenge
Content ---- ---- ---- Do you have raid gear? Because this poster feels this challenge is impossible without it. See: Anyway, I have this challenge on my plot and use it at least once a day. It is also public, but only for Dominion. If you are interested, visit Riya Brimstone's plot. I am a stalker and I don't have too much trouble with it unless I'm learning new keybinds or a build. But I am decked out in a lot of token raid gear and some raid purples. I believe I used this plug before I even started raiding. Yes, it is tough. I think I needed at least five minutes on the boss or I would fail the challenge (this was before I started raiding). Unfortunately, I don't think I can give you too much advice due to my lack of experience with other classes but I'll do my best. Three interrupts and a CC break are an absolute must for me. Aside from that I go into tank stance while in dps gear. For you, I assume you have to go deeper into healing. Though I acknowledge that this is a tricky balance because this challenge can be a bit of a dps race. I believe before I started raiding, I was always cutting it close but it was doable. Use the HP things that drop, and the second extra ability the challenge gives you. The third one (that grants an interrupt) takes too long to channel and I find it pointless. The first ability is good if you can't avoid damage. While I love the challenge of this housing plug, if it is giving a lot of players problems then this should be something looked into. Edited September 18, 2015 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- D'aaaaw, I feel special that my name gets dropped for Super Brawl! :wub: I realize (and am sorry to hear) that you are quitting this game, but I am still responding in the event other players have trouble with this event. In your case, I'd suggest runing up your purples at least. Could be just as simple as adding stats instead of specific runesets. There is more than one final boss that will appear at the end of the fight (I think there are 3), and for one of them, I find the CC break can help because I am lazy and don't feel like chasing my weapon sometimes. But yeah, I don't think it's really needed for that final round. My CC break does restore some health so there is a small benefit in me keeping it. If you can survive the auto-attacks, the 3 interrupts actually really help in this fight. I think the Osun boss channels an ability called "Heavy Hitter" which grants him a damage buff. I do my best to interrupt that one as much as possible because the auto-attacks in this fight are serious business. The interrupts also help burst down the boss faster, which is a good thing if you aren't geared. Aside from that, I'd really suggest using the CTRL+F2 and CTRL+F1 abilities you get at the start of Super Brawl. They appear at the top of your screen where your housing UI originally was within in the ring. You might have it keybound as something else, but I think those are the original keybinds for it. CTRL+F2 gives you a deflect buff which will really help with the auto-attacks. I tend to push it every time it's up. CTRL+F2 also helps with damage mitigation, it forms a shield when activated by I don't remember what it actually does. I think it reduces damage by a certain percent, but you can't attack when it's channeling. CTRL+F2 is the ability that has helped me the most out of all the others. I've dabbled a little with Medic (which is actually my favorite class in the whole game . . . but no Draken Medic T_T). The only other thing I could suggest is slotting one strong healing ability in place of one of the 2 abilities you use for this fight. Also, kudos on using the punching bag! I didn't even notice that damage buff until waaaaay later. I use it at the start of the match and again for the final boss. I think the damage buff only lasts like 5 minutes or something. ***The rest of this post is more commentary than advice*** I had no idea this fight was easier before I installed the plug! When I first started using it I was like "I paid 4 plat just to die repeatedly?!" Heck, I even built a graveyard (still WIP) right next to the plug to commemorate all the times I've died to it. So I am also curious why the event got super over tuned as well. My ideal solution (that will never happen) is to have a normal (or training mode, which would have really helped me before) and a hard mode with better rewards, titles, etc. I also kinda giggled at you saying it was "training for raids." I never thought about it, but it kinda is. Now if only there were some telegraphs like Kuralak or Mordechai from SC to help me with those . . . Funny story! Yesterday, I learned a lowbie can run in during the fight. One of my guildies wanted to see if his level 20ish alt could get loot and jumped in. It made the fight a little more stressful for me because I'm still learning some keybindings (that I will probably end up abandoning but I really want to give this a serious shot because science!) and I was doing my best to not get him killed. So I had to make sure I got my attacks in before they aggro'ed him, tried to move mobs in a way so all the telegraphs don't fall on him. He also threw me some heals so that helped. Long story short, he got a kitchen sink out of the fight lol. On another note, people can just show up while I'm fighting and still get loot without helping me. If there was one thing that helped me become a better player in this game, I would say it was this one plug. I didn't really start fiddling with my LAS until I took it on. The things I learned from this plug also gave me the tools to take on a bunch of primes I never thought I could solo. If there was one thing I felt that encompassed the flavor and personality of WildStar, I would say that it was this one plug. Which I'm now scared will be taken away because I just admitted something I liked. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh how I miss the Technophage fight! That was a really fun one. And now you make me cry because it's broken forever. T_T I always felt that the CTRL+F3 took a bit too long to channel to feel useful. The first ability has a channel but at least you get damage mitigation out of it. Though I won't make protest if the interrupt helps others. I think around the time I started mastering it, I was in a mix of contract gear (like 2-3 pieces maybe), purple open world drops, and like 2-3 pieces of blue gear. I could be wrong though. I never really paid attention to gear much until I started raiding. I think one of my guildies might have an answer because he tried to ease my apprehension about raiding by essentially saying if I was skilled enough to beat Super Brawl, I was skilled enough to raid. Well, I am sorry to hear that this game isn't right for you atm (maybe forever?). I assume you know about the housing changes in f2p? The increase in decor limit, water decor, etc. I'm really excited about water decor. I do hope you'll return eventually, but I'd rather you be happy then just playing this game. Edited September 18, 2015 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ----